Mission en montagnes
by Misukya
Summary: Bonjour bonjour ! Voici ma première fiction, elle raconte une petite histoire entre Grell et son cher Will ,j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira :D Bonne lecture !


**MISSION EN MONTAGNES**

\- Dans le bureau d'un certain shinigami -

Une personne extrêmement sérieuse qui travaillait dans le plus grand calme sur ses dossiers évitant des heures supplémentaires fut surpris par une tornade rouge qui rentra en trombe dans son bureau et qui n'aretais pas d'hurler.

\- Grell Sutcliff...  
\- Oui ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon Willuuu ?!  
\- Dites moi ce que vous faites dans mon bureau, ce n'est pas le votre que je sache.  
\- Mais j'aime tellement te voir travailler, dit-il en se collant à lui.

Grell se pris la death scythe de Will en plein de le visage et se mit a bouder dans son coin.

\- Tu es méchant Willu !  
\- Vraiment...

Alors que Grell déjà remis allais sauter à nouveau sur le pauvre Will quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Un jeune homme entra, il étais blond et étais sûrement le genre d'homme à faire tomber les filles.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce cher Ronald Knox.  
\- On m'as chargé de vous dire que vous allez en mission récolter des âmes  
\- Avec cet individus ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Je vais partir en mission avec mon homme ! Je suis trop contente ! Ca va être mortelle DEATH !  
\- Et ou cela va se dérouler, renchérit Will en ignorant le gigolo à côté de lui.  
\- En montagne, tenez c'est écrit ici.

Le jeune home donna une feuille avec l'adresse, rigola un bonne chance et repartit.

\- Sutcliff je vais être obligé de vous supporter alors ne vous égarez pas à vos sotises, lui lança-t-il avec un regard froid.  
\- HO que j'aime quand tu me regarde comme ça.

Pendant que le jeune roux se dandinais en pensant à son supérieur le stoïque shinigami partit se préparer. Sur le papier étais écrit que le lendemain une famille allait mourir sous une avalanche loin dans les montagnes, il fallait donc se préparer à un grand froid.

Les deux hommes partirent le lendemain et arrivérent dans l'après midi. Ils étaient devant un magnifique paysage blanc orné de montagnes aussi grandes les unes que les autres. L'un marchait droit comme un I avec une tenue habituelle, et l'autre trainait derrière avec un gros manteau en grelotant de froid.

\- Depêche toi Sutcliff.  
\- Mais Will il fait froid...  
\- Je me fiche de ce que tu ressent.  
\- Mh... Un vrai glaçon, gloussa-t-il

Will ignora son propos et continua. Ils marcherent pendant 3h bonne heures, ce qui déplus au jeune homme frigorifié.

\- Nous y voilà.  
\- Hi hi je suis préssée !

Ils s'empressèrent de récupérer les lanternes cinématiques quand soudain..

\- WILL !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il ya encore...

Grell se faisait attaquer par l'une des lanterne qui l'emmena dans l'avalanche.

\- Vraiment...

Will parti chercher le roux. Lorsque qu'il arriva a sa porter il prit Grell par les hanches ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire ,et courut. Il vit au loin une maison ayant l'air solide, et par instinct se depêcha d'y rentrer pour s'y réfugier. Il posa Grell par terre et s'assit à ses cotés, essouflé.

\- Bon sang... Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention si je n'étais pas là tu aurais pu te faire tué  
\- Désolé... ce n'étais pas mon intention..

Grell senti une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de Will mais il devait se faire des illusions c'étais impossible puisqu'il le detestais, mais il s'en réjouissais quand même.

\- Willu, on pourrait peut être visité cet endroit non ?  
\- Pour une fois je dois admettre que tu n'as pas tort.

Ils se levèrent et observèrent la petite maison. Elle étais en bois et constituée de 4 pièces, un salon, une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. Elle devait être abandonnée mais il restais des bougies et à peine de nourritures plus de l'eau. Il y avait une cheminée que Will s'empressa d'allumer avec le peu de bois qui se trouvait à côté. Grell s'aggripa a Will.

\- Dit Will on va rester sous cette neige combien de temps ?  
\- Je ne sait pas, entre 24h et 48h, le temps qu'au bureau ils s'appercoivent que je ne suis pas venus.  
\- C'est vrai que se serait inhabituel...

Will remarqua que son compagnon paraissait gêné il ne voyait pourtant pas pourquoi mais ne s'inquièta pas plus. Ils commencèrent à s'ennuyer lorsque Will sorti de je ne sait ou une tonne de paperasse.

\- Mais d'ou tu sort ca ! Tu es vraiment trop sérieux, ri-t-il nerveusement.  
\- Je préfère ne pas prendre de retard.  
\- Hum... d'accord..

Grell restais calme et jouais avec une méche de ses cheveux. Ce que remarqua très vite Will qui ne su pas comment réagir mais il engeaga quand même la conversation.

\- Tu es fatigué ?  
\- Un peu pourquoi ?  
\- Tu me parait calme c'est tout.  
\- Hm d'accord... je vais aller me coucher...  
\- Bien.

Grell n'avait pas rêvé, il venait à nouveau de s'inquiété pour lui. Il partit donc dans la chambre. Dans cette pièce se trouvait un lit simple et un lit deux place, le roux se dit qu'il prendrait le petit lit pour laisser l'autre à son homme. Il s'assit sur le lit et soupira, que c'étais dure d'être enfermé avec lui sans pouvoir lui sauté dessus et surtout il ne voulait pas se faire rejeté, pas dans une telle situation... Il se coucha donc l'air penseur.  
Une heure passa et Will vint se coucher aussi, il vit Grell endormis et se dit qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller et fis donc le moins de bruit, il se coucha à son tour et repensa au moment ou il l'avait sauver, pourquoi son coeur s'étais-t-il sérré à son contact il decida de ne plus y penser et s'endormit.  
2 autres heures passèrent et le rouquin se reveilla, il avait tellement froid. Il regarda le lit d'à coté et vis Will endormit, il se surpris à le fixer, qu'il étais beau dans son sommeil... Il se leva sans réflechir et alla se coucher à coté de son amour. Il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Il commenca à carresser son visage tout en descendant sur son torse. Qu'il étais musclé. L'endormi se mis a bougé ce qui effraya Grell mais qui continua de l'observer.  
Will ne le montrais pas mais il étais réveillé, il hésita à le repousser mais la douce odeur de ses cheveux l'ennivrait. Mais qu'étais-t-il en train de faire, ce n'étais pas du tout lui, il le détestais tant. Son coeur battais tellement fort qu'il eu peur que l'adorable rouquin ne l'entende mais se laissa faire quand même. Au bout d'un moment il senti Grell greloter a côté et contre toute attente il le pris et le serra dans ses bras.

\- W-wi-will... ?  
\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as froid non ?  
\- O-oui tu m'as juste surprise..

Grell se serra quand meme contre son bien aimé ce qui ne lui déplu pas.  
Will lui se sentais si bien mais si confus, depuis quand il ressentais sa, depuis quelques mois il reprimais ses sentiments qu'il trouvaient bizzares mais il étais sûr à présent, sûr de ses sentiments, lorsque Grell s'était fait attaqué il avait eu peur pour lui, il le savait maintenant. Il le serra encore plus fort en pensant à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si il n'avait pas été la.  
Le rouquin se sentais aux anges, celui qu'il aimait lui donnait un peu d'affection. Il ne plus s'empêcher de rapprocher son visage du sien, il était si proche à présent, il pouvait entendre sa respiration, qu'est ce qu'elle l'excitait, mais il ne fit rien de peur que Will ne le repousse. Il leva la tête pour voir le visage de son cher et tendre et vit avec surprise qu'il rougissait. Ce qui le fit rigoler intérieurement, son supérieur si froid habituellement le prenait dans ses bras et rougissait csétais le monde à l'envers mais il étais si mignon. Il se sentais fondre.  
Will avait senti le jeune se rapprocher ce qui le fit frissoner et il ne put le cacher et devint rouge. Il aimait tellement ce contact. Si chaud. Si proche. Il ne pu s'empecher de plonger sa tête dans les cheveux écarlate de Grell, son parfum il l'adorait, si doux et fruité. Il n'avait qu'une envie lui sauté dessus, ses courbes si fines rapellant celles d'un femme.  
Les deux commencérent à avoir chaud. Tellement chaud que Will enleva sa veste. Grell ne pouvait presque plus tenir, sa chemise moulait chaque parcelle de son corps si musclé, il avait envie de touché, de caresser, d'embrasser. Lui aussi commençait à rougir en fantasmant sur Will. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher il embrassa son cou, si chaud. Will ne pu tenir il sauta au dessus de Grell, celui -ci semblait tellement sans défenses, il le voulait plus que tout.  
Il embrassa le jeune rouquin, qui fut surpris.

\- Vraiment...

Sorti Grell un sourir en coin plein de douceur. Il lui rendit son baiser et l'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement, il étais si heureux. Leurs langues commencèrent à se chatouiller. Mais ils avaient vraiment chaud et étaient si excités. Ils se voulaient tellement. Will commenca a embrasser son roux dans le cou et commenca a le déshabiller puis descendi sous ses gemissements de plaisir, sur son torse, son ventre. Il s'arreta un moment et chuchotta à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Ho mon Will si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi.

Ils se réembrassèrent heureux. Grell pris les devant et commença à grimper sur son homme, il enleva sa chemise, son torse brulant étais tellement bon, il enleva son pantalon et pendant qu'il lui faisait un suçon dans le cou il le caressa entre les jambes ou une bosse se formait. Will n'en pouvait plus, son rouqin lui faisait tellement de bien. Sa main passa sous son caleçon et il pris fermement son engin, ce qui le fit crier de plasir. Grell commencç a jouer avec tout en continuant de l'embrasser.  
Will inversa les rôles ne pouvant plus attendre, il enleva à Grell ce qui lui restais de vêtements et lui mis un doigt. Grell fut surpris mais trouva ça agréable, il se tortillait de plaisir pendant que les doigts accéléraient, au fur et à mesure chaque doigt s'invitait, il senti une énorme chose rentrer en lui, son tendre aimé étais en lui, il ne rêvais pas. Will excité ne laissa pas de repos il pris Grell par ses frêles hanches et commença des vas et vient, les deux hommes n'en pouvaient plus, ils se collaient, Will mordilla le lobe d'oreille du rouquin qui fremisait de plasir.

\- Will tu es tellement bon !  
\- Toi aussi, chuchotta-t-il.  
\- Va plus vite je t'en prie !

Will s'éxécuta. Les deux hommes prenaient leur pied. Vint le final, il jouirent en même temps. Will se coucha avec Grell sur son torse, ils étaient éssouflés et brulants. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.  
Le lendemain Will se reveilla et vit que celui qu'il aimait n'était pas à ses côtés. Il parti à la salle de bain se laver, à l'eau froide. Pris sa douche il parti dans le salon, Grell si trouvait et rougit en le voyant.

\- B-Bonjour..  
\- Hm.. Bien dormis.. ? dit-il hésitant.  
\- Heu oui... Dis... Pour hier...

\- T-tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit.. ?

Will décida de ne pas répondre avec des mots, il se leva et embrassa Grell sur le front.

\- W-Will, sourit-il.  
\- Je ne voulait pas l'accepter mais j'ose le dire. Je t'aime vraiment et je ne veux en aucun cas te perdre.

Grell surpris Will en l'embrassant à son tour. Il étais tellement heureux, il acceptais enfin son amour pour lui.

\- Grell je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache donc... On garde cette relation secrete..  
\- Je comprend je ferais ce que tu veux si tu es heureux.

Pour la première fois Will sourit et Grell le lui rendit bien. Puis ils entendirent un boum.

\- YA QUEQLU'UN ?!

Cett voix c'étais celle de Knox, il les avaient retrouvés. 10 minutes après il se trouvait dans la maison avec une équipe de secours.

\- Vous voila ! on s'inquiétais vous n'étiez pas rentrer ! Heu.. Vous allez bien ? se demanda-t-il voyant bien que quelque chose avait changé.  
\- Oui oui maintenant partont.

Will partit devant suivis de son amour secret qui le fixait en souriant. Cette nuit ils n'étaient pas prêt de l'oublier.


End file.
